Christmas Cheer
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: Christmas Special, The ninjas get excited about Christmas coming but when they receive a letter to a party, what happens when they find out Pythors behind the scheme and chaos arises? Will they be able to bring Christmas cheer and enjoy Christmas? (We know its 14 days before Christmas but hey? lets be early!)


**Hi guys were back! I am doing this by myself again… cause.. well just cause! anyways I just want to wish you a merry christmas and yes this is a one-shot. And sorry if I make the ninjas a bit OOC (out of character) especially Kai, it serves a purpose… -Karina**

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Tis the season to be jolly, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Don we now our gay apparel, _

_Fa la la, la la la, la la la. _

_Troll the ancient Yule tide carol, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_See the blazing Yule before us, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Strike the harp and join the chorus. _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

The radio sang as the ninjas hang up christmas decorations around the bounty while Zane was making christmas treats

"This is going to be the best christmas ever!" Nyya clapped her hands together

"Why?" Jay asked decorating their christmas tree

"Cause I can spend it with all of you!" Nya cried happily

"Sis can you help me with the christmas star?" Kai urged

"Sure!" The two siblings bounced as they excitedly hanged the decorations together

"Gez is Kai a bit too happy today?" Jay asked Cole

"Maybe its the christmas spirit but its starting to creep me out… I never saw Kai this happy before" Cole whispered back

"I know right"

"Guys!" Lloyd shouted almost making the two fall of the high stools they were standing on

"What?" Jay asked annoyed

"We got an invitation to a christmas party!" Lloyd squealed waving the envelope in their faces

"Really?!" Kai asked popping into their conversation "From who?"

"It doesn't say…" Lloyd frowned inspecting the envelope over again

"Well maybe they forgot to put the address on it" Zane pointed poking his head out of the kitchen

"Whats this conversation about?" Nya walked in

"We got invited to a christmas party sis!" Kai smiled holding hands with his sister then walking off to finish whatever he was doing

"Uhh Nya?" Jay asked

"Huh? What is it Jay?"

"Why is Kai so… Happy?" the blue ninja asked

"Oh" Nya's eyes twinkled "Well lets start from the beginning…

_Flashback_

_Kai was happily hanging candy canes from the christmas tree when his mother walked in_

"_Kai, I want to inform you about something"_

"_What is it mommy?"_

"_Were… Moving"_

"_What?" Kai asked in disbelief "But mommy! I like our home!"_

"_Kai you're going to like our new home plus I got a surprise for you when we get there" His mom patted her inflated tummy, Kai never knew what was causing it to be so big but he never asked probably cause when the first time he asked the answer he got was 'I'll tell you later' but she never told him._

_Next day they drove to their new home, Kai was bouncing eyes wide when he saw their new home was a…_

"_Blacksmiths shop!?" Kai asked_

"_Yep, Your daddy got a new job, but don't worry we will live on the top floor so you will feel like you're back home"_

"_Okay!" Kai cried then nudged his mother "How about your present?"_

"_Later" She told him as his father scooped him up to bring him to their new home._

_When it was night time Kai was still getting used to his new bef when he heard a sound going 'be bo be bo' . He knew this was a ambulance because his mom told him all about them and how they carry people when they get hurt… Wait! Why is one here at his house? unless…_

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Kai shouted in realization he raced to his window to see his mom getting escorted to the white car_

"_Mommy!" Kai shouted making his father wake up running to his room_

"_What is it Kai?" He asked sleepily_

"_They took mommy!" Kai cried leaning on his father for support, His father realized this and smiled "Don't worry you'll see mommy tomorrow"  
><em>"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_Next day… _

"_Mommy!" Kai gasped waking up from his slumber running downstairs not bothering to change, but he could not see his mother anywhere_

"_Wheres mommy? You said we will see her today!" Kai shouted in anger facing his dad who was changing into a shirt_

"_Yes, we are picking her up, so you better change if you want to see mommy alright?" His father told him already picking up his pants_

"_K!" Kai ran up to change and quickly ran back downstairs greeted by a 'honk!' from his dads carriage_

"_Come in son!" He shouted, they drove to the hospital and to Kai's amazement…_

"_Welcome Kai, Welcome your new baby sister… Nya" His dad told him proudly as they walked to his mothers side on her bed with Nya cradled on her arms rocking her to sleep_

"_Merry Christmas Kai…"_

_End of Flashback_

"Wow…" Jay sniffed

"Yea, I'll never forget the day he cradled me in his arms… even though mom only told me about it..." She smiled "He's been enjoying christmas ever since"

"Wait… So tomorrow's your birthday?" Jay stammered

"No… I was born on December 23rd, it was near it"

"Oh…" Jay sighed in relief he wasn't ready yet to worry about birthday presents, least worry about christmas presents…

"Was someone talking about my sis's birthday?" Kai asked coming in yet again into their conversation

"Yea… Wait were you stalking us!?" Cole cried incredulously

'Nah, but I had the slightest suspicion, she tells everyone about it" Kai winked

"Hello? Christmas party?!" Lloyd moaned in annoyances waving the envelope in his hands

"Oh right sorry Lloyd" They apologised as they went to get changed

"Lloyd! Can you help me with the gingerbread house?" Zane called from the kitchen, Lloyd licked his lips as he walked to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Come on Come on!" Lloyd shouted tugging Zanes arm as all of the ninjas went out to the party while Sensei Wu stayed behind. They were all wrapped up warm in scarves, boots, cloaks and hats walking to the destination the party was held at, they just finished dinner also with the dessert of many christmas related things like gingerbread house, christmas pudding, hot chocolate, candies and many more sweet delights.<p>

* * *

><p>They finally reached the party, and it was a booming success! there were hundreds of people and tables of christmas food.<p>

"I'm starting to wish I didn't eat so much" Lloyd sighed "Hang on let me get a hold of myself" He told the ninjas as he walked to the restrooms…

"Okay lets explore the party then" Kai bounced as they walked to the center of the party

What they didn't know was the host was watching them with a beady eye

"I'll get my revenge on them, I swear this will be a christmas they will never forget…"

* * *

><p>"Come on lets party!" Jay screamed as he and Nya hit the dance floor<p>

"Le-

"Cole?" Kai asked not sure why their leader stopped in the middle of a sentence unless…

"Come out Cole! This is not funny!" Kai shouted but screamed as he got chucked away as well

"Guys Brothers?" Zane stuttered looking around

"What's up Zane?" Jay asked Nya in tow

"I can't find Kai or Cole anywhere! They got drag-

Zane never got to finish his sentence either because he went missing as well

"Oh dear" Nya shivered "Lets hope Garmadon isn't behind this"

"Yea…" Jay agreed as they set off on a finding journey in the huge crowds hoping this was a joke. What they didn't know was Garmadon was NOT behind this at all, to be honest he actually is…

* * *

><p>"Suprise!" Garmadon Shouted opening the door to the bounty only to find Sensei drinking tea<p>

"Brother? What are you doing here?" Sensei questioned quickly grabbing his bo staff defense mode

"Gezz, why so mad? Its christmas!" Garmadon chuckled

"How do I know this is not a trick?" Sensei raised an eyebrow but softened when he saw Garmadon shoulders dropped

"I guess not all the venom consumed you brother" Sensei Wu laughed "Tell me what brings you here?"

"I wanted to spend sometime with my son of course!" Garmadon crossed his arms "But I see hes not here"

"No sadly not, he and the ninjas went to a party invited by an unknown host" Sensei sat down

"Wait.. Don't tell me its the christmas party at town square is it?" Garmadon panicked

"Yes… How do you know?"

"Cause thats the one hosted by… Pythor"

* * *

><p>"Ahh finally I can enjoy the party!" Lloyd stretched as he walked out of the restroom. Suddenly Nya and Jay raced to him<p>

"Did you see Zane, Cole or Kai?" Jay asked

"No, I was in the restroom! why?"

"There missing!" Nya squeaked

"Wait what?!" Lloyd took a second to take it all in but a second was to slow cause Nya disappeared in a flash!

"Nya!" They shouted

"Lloyd!" A familiar dark voice rang into the blonds ears

"Dad?" Lloyd guessed as his dad and his uncle ran to the two

"What happened? where are the others?" Sensei questioned

"They were taken away!" Jay cried

"Oh no… I know who they were taken from…. They got taken away by… Pythor" Garmadon eyed the cloaked host who was leaning on a chair.

"Pythor?!" Lloyd and Jay shouted in unision

"Yea and I think he's after you, my son"

"But we have a solution take this" Sensei handed Lloyd a golden chest

"What is it?"

"Its a chest full of christmas spirit, I know it sounds super cliche but trust me it works, we found this when we were kids scavenging the mountains when christmas was near" Garmadon explained

"Okay…"

"lets search the-

The final two were taken away.

* * *

><p>"ARG get this stupid rope off me!" Kai screamed twisting and turning attempting to get out<p>

"Stop Kai you're only going to make it worse, just try to loosen a bit" Cole advised attempting to use his own advice

"You can't do that Cole" Zane argued "The rope is too tight"

"Oh"

OOF Jay just got thrown into the cell with them

"Jay! You got caught too? Where is Lloyd?" Nya asked

"He's apparently with Pythor"

"Pythors behind this?! I swear i'm gonna kill him because he ruined my christmas spirit" Kai raged "It was the only thing that reminded me of mom and the only thing I remember about Nya's birth"

"At least Lloyd has christmas spirit" Jay sighed

"Say what now?"

"Okay I know it is going to sound SUPER cliche but listen to me…

* * *

><p>"Why did you take me here?" Lloyd asked still holding the golden box but hid it from Pythor<p>

"Because I want to turn you into a snake dear boy" The sly snake grinned "You're power is so great we could conquer the whole world!" He cracked

"You're sick!" Lloyd screamed "Plus its christmas! Why would you do this?"

"Christmas means nothing to me boy!" Pythor stated as a fangpyre slithered over to Lloyd

"HELP!" Lloyd shouted

"You're screams won't do anything Lloyd were practically unde-

Pythor never got to finish his sentence cause Garmadon burst in killed the fangpyre and tackled Pythor

"You. Son. Of. A. B*****!" He screamed "How dare you torture my son when its christmas!"

Every punch was more forceful than the last

"And to think I sided with your kind, how stupid was I! Well I have a much better army now!"

Even though Lloyd was grateful his dad saved him he couldn't help but shudder to hear the last sentence

"Lloyd NOW!" Garmadon ordered brining Lloyd out of his daze. Lloyd opened the box as red and green smoke filled the room….

* * *

><p>CRACK!<p>

"Hey look the ropes broke!" Kai said in amazement

"We need to help Lloyd!" Zane ignored the weird scenario of why the ropes broke on its own and raced to the torture chamber.

* * *

><p>"What…." Pythor dazed as both son and dad highfived when the boys plus Nya broke into the room<p>

"What happened?!" Nya asked noticing Pythor rubbing his head

"Merry Christmas!" Pythor suddenly smiled

"So you used the spirit?" Jay asked as Lloyd nodded

"Yep now lets get outta here before Pythor gets all mushy" Lloyd laughed as they all went back to the bounty leaving the mixed up party

"Wanna Hug? Lets by presents!" Pythor said woozily as the snakes backed up from the mental leader

* * *

><p>"Now this is the christmas I would dream of!" Kai stated as everyone laughed gathering round the <em>harmless <em>fire drinking hot choco

"Merry Christmas everyone!" everyone cheered as the partied through the night…

**Merry christmas everyone!**


End file.
